Talk:Roxie Road
Cuteness :D *Well... Roxie is cool to, I like Leaf too, but he only appears in 2 games and roxien in tha 5 so Roxie is a bit more popular AND SHE´S COOL--A go-go Sim 01:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) HEY LEAF IS BEST from leafrocks ROXIE ROCKS MORE Well Iggy, plus he never appears in tha other games he still very AWESOME an I like Roxie a lil bit better (She is my "5"on the top 5 favorites) and YES !!! she have cuteee voice--A go-go Sim 20:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Roxie is cool but I like Violet and Poppy better. VIOLET IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The night calls me Brother but you may call me D-scope 16:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) OVERATED!1!1 Leaf is cool but EVERYONE OVERATES HIM!! PETALS AN ELVE AND ANNE IS A ROCKSTAR!! HES NOT ORIGINAL ( no offense leaf but your fans take you way to far)!!111 Lets keep this discusson to the fav females. *UMmm... this is suppose to be a talk for Roxie isn´t so talk about Roxie, she is cool--A go-go Sim 21:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well in my preference Roxie is a lil´ better than Leaf, Roxie is mah 5° and Leaf is mah 9° or 8°--A go-go Sim 21:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well, I like Leaf more o less because i borowed my game (kingdom) and .....I START MISSED HIM T_T--A go-go Sim 21:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well, see some people like Chaz by his idocity or cokiness (i´m 1 of that persons)--A go-go Sim 22:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *NO MAN !!!! Ovbiouly Leaf (you) are cooler and NICER tha Chaz, and yes your rigth he also is anoyying somethimes I start laught when in MySims he said that a squirrel jump at his face muahaha!! --A go-go Sim 22:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Maybe, just maybe, EA will put leaf on the My Sims Agent cover with a magnyfing galss ur sommething--A go-go Sim 22:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I AM A FAN OF ANTAGONTISTS!! so i kinda like him but hes way more cockeyer than Leaf( who has a sqeuky voce) ROXIE!!!!! * PUts a dirt virus on the pag-51536715367125236231ERROR DIRT ALERT********* *Does that again* I SCRUBED 75% OF DUST ON EARTH. AN DI INSERTED 999,999,999,9999,999999,,9,99,9,9,9,9,,99,,99999,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,,99OF THE VIRUSES I HAVE THE NIGHTMARE CROWN!* brings every sims nightmare to life* And the secupity codes were a few buttons and scans away. remember its my agenty and no more cleaning. FOREVER!!*mephiles the dark laugh* Racing DS tab problem... Yah. but you thout i would use the reel one! I KNEW IT WAS FAKE! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CROWN IF YOUR FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENCION!!!!???? and im sorry i call you neutral neural. I WRIGHT WRONG ON PURPOSE!!!!! WHO WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO FLY IN AN AIRPLANE? Asking ´bout Roxie *Well I had another ask, How many years does Roxie aprox. she have? 12 or 13 maybe--A go-go Sim 22:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You guys are crazy, Violet's better than anybody else. She is sane, and funny. Violet rocks. (So do Poppy and Roxie, but Violet more) ^So true, Poppy's eight or ten and she owns a flower shop chain. (If only Violet owned a chain, she's awesome. She does have a flowershop in Agents DS yay!) ^This isn't our world, that may be normal on the MySims world (Violet rules!) Orvile Wright was the first person to fly in a airplane. AND WHY IS THERE AN AUDIENCE!! and I would only activate nightmares if it was a life or death situations! and Leaf has the squekiest voice( no offense).I thout Roxie was 17-19. *Yes, I tougth that Roxie, Violet and DJ Candy had the same age? 15 or 17 and what about Goth Boy he is a "Boy" 12 or 13 or a teeneager 15 or 17 ahhhhh I dunno it´s confusing --A go-go Sim 02:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I THINK I HAS THE SOLUTION! THE YELLO DELLO! random homestar runner pun lololol No, wait. Why not put it in a poll - Who rocks harder? Roxie - She's adorable, and who doesn't like ice cream? or Leaf - An elf rockstar?! Well, I can't say no to that! And, if you don't know, Homestar Runner is a popular internet cartoon. To see some of it, just go to www.homestarrunner.com. OKAY, ADVERTISIN' OVER. Oh, and if ya do that poll, would ya mind stickin in Buddy for meh? :3 -- 02:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I went to the Forest of Elves and your voice is SQUEKER THEN POSSIBLE!!*audience gasps* well not that squeky but shockingly squeky. and someone get rid of the audience!!!! *yes, Roxie seem that she have 16 ur something, and HER VOICE IS SKIQUIER THAN LEAF !!!! Leaf had a nice voice it´s perfect--A go-go Sim 02:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I CHeck in the mornin 02:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC)